


After the wave.

by RaccoonButt



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: A lot of anthro butts., Circumcision., Cubs being stinky., Cubs using the bathroom., Cubs., F/M, Finn has a sweaty anus., Finn is thik., M/M, Mr.Foxs butt is stinky., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonButt/pseuds/RaccoonButt
Summary: The wave that brought everybody back their original body restored Finn to his animalistic state, but PB has a plan for this newly restored hero. Will he realize that having foreskin isnt as bad as his princess makes it seem? (Lots of Mr.Fox butt and Finn butt, and Finn is kinda thik). Very kink, Wow.
Relationships: Fern the Human & Finn the Human, Finn the Human & Jake the Dog, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Finn the Human/Marceline, Mr.Fox & Finn, Princess Bubblegum/Finn the Human
Kudos: 3





	After the wave.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of smelly animal butt stuff and circ. (Circ is bad and should be left only to fiction.) This has more veiws than expected, so i will state that genital mutilation of any species or gender is wrong. (Let the family have foreskin and let the animals have balls.)

It swept over all of Ooo a wave of healing restoration to put everybody in a generally better state than what they once where. Shaping them into their natural forms. Among all of them Finn the hero boy was one of the ones to witness such a show of purity before his own youthfull eyes and his now restored nerves. "Something feels different" he thought ignoring what could be different due to the fact that so many more vast things where troubling the heros mind. Alass all went well and he soon returned home to hang out with his best friend and dog Jake. Upon returning the hero boy noticed a faint odor coming from the heros "dagger" as he liked to call it. He was really sweaty from a long day of work and battling so he decided to take a hot shower. He told the magic dog that he wanted to take a shower and jake immediently replyed with a snide remark about him smelling like dog buns and Finn just laughed it off being used to his friendly hazing and proceded to go into the bathroom. When inside out hero takes off his shirt revealing the rather thick frame of the hero boy. Next his pants and socks untill he was only in his slightly soiled underwear and then the hero boy soon realized he could not feel his "glans" rubbing against his underwear and wondered why there was nothing rubbing the heros exsposed member and then procceded to pull his underwear down and them he let out a gasp. "What the flip in this flap around my dagger." He soon realized that his dagger had a sheath now. Knowing that dogs naturally have a case for their "Dog Rocket" as jake called it to avoid making is sound like his accidental tip slips where something to not be grossed out by. The hero called for jake assuming he would know why his manhood looks like a beasts and smelled like how jakes did on a hot day. Jake soon replyed and asked what Finns deal was. After the hero quickly explained jake asked him to show his now sweaty glans. The hero was ashamed of the smell the seemed to be coming from his unwashed beastlike sheath. Jake stared at the heros tight foreskin amazed how much exess skin Finn had now. He proceded to ask him how this happened upon realizing that is was the magic of the restoritive wave that reshaped the hero into what he once was. Finn asked the dog how to wash a sheath to make it smell better so PB wouldnt know the heros "dagger" was now sheathed in a tightly puckered foreskin. Jake then proceded to retract the heros hood and finn winced in pain and shot a dribble of pee out of his now exsposed tip. Jake seemed shocked at the amount of the boys naturaly musk. "Finn sure does smell like a beast now more than ever". Jake then wiped down finns soiled sheath and it made him grow hard and dribble precum and a few small squirts of pee out of fear"Just like an animal" he thought as his now leaking unit enjoying jakes cleaning and rubbing. The dog cought on and soon realized that the hero was enjoying this a little too much but not before the heros slippery glans let forth a large squirt of Finns youthful spunk into the air and them he couldnt stop squirting even after jake took his hand off and walked quickly away in shame and confusion the hero then cleaned the mess he had made and then cleaned himself after trying to urinate only for it to spray all over due to his tightly packaged glans. "Stupid smelly dog flap" "I hope PB can fix my beast rocket. I bet she knows how to make my hero dagger strong and clean again". He got out of the shower and realized he had to do more than pee and wondered why he didnt do his buisness before getting in the shower. The heroboy pulled down his shorts and underwear and relaxed his now clean bottom and then feeling himself empty himself into the bowl then wiped his tight brown hole extra so when he met up with PB his anus wont smell off putting. Finn always thought how weird of a neat freak PB was. Always telling Finn how she can smells the heros stinky butt when he is on top due to his thick cheeks and active lifestyle. The hero then flushed the toilet and took off to the candy kingdom to show PB his tight beast rocket and hope she can correct this for him. Upon arrival he pulled his foreskin back to try and dry out his now again musky glans and realized that his member now had a strange attachment to his sheath that would not allow his head to be exsposed and it annoyed him that his glands where no longer free and naked but more trapped in a useles dirty fold that wouldnt stay retracted due to being too tight still. PBs gonna flip out and not even want to be friends with a boy that has an stinky unclean animals weiner. He could smell him self again being out of the shower only for a couple of hours. "My penis is gross." He said outloud to himself while walking with his head hung in shame. "How does Jake deal with being so stinky down there. Cant he smells how nasty of a beast he is?" He thought about how any animal he has ever seen has this strange beastlike hood and how gross it was to think that a female animal has to settle for a slimy red stick protruding from a smelly base and on the bottom a bulbus knot waiting to be tied to the nearest hole. Finn thought about that one time he spotted Mr. Fox mounting Boobafina with his rather veiny feral looking member. Seeing the way he would smell her butt made his stomach flip. And the noises it made when he forcibly slid his stinky fox rod into her tight brown hole, almost like one of Finns wet toots after a long day of walking in the humid summer heat. "Oh jeez Boobafina your tight little anus is so musky and slippery i cant hold.....*squirt* followed by the unimaginably painful sound of Boobafina shrieking in pain. Finn vision was now on the foxes tail raising only to reveal his now quivering brown fox butthole opening and tightening due to his entense orgasm *squirt* "FAHHX STAHHHP, YOUVE RIPPED ME OPEN! The ruthless fox only then plunged his vulgarly sized now bloodied knot as deep as any little fox could into the poorest little duckie anus he could find. The fox has his hand behind her wingspan as she pleaded him to stop destroying her insides with his over penatration, pinning her to the floor. He continued to slide her back and forth in the dirt, his knot slamming up her now forcefully adjusted bird butt *squirt* *squirt* *squirt* *squirt* the foxes smelly animalistic hole and tight furry balls where both spasming wildly as her pleading grow louder and more desperate and eventually they settled to dull gurgle and soon the only noises Finn could hear was the loud suction noises of Mr. Fox plunging what used to be a anal opening and the compression of the foxes liquids tearing through all of her newly ruptured internal organs *squirt* *squirt* the Fox seemed to of had a lot of spunk built up over years of not wanting physical attension and not being able to hold his Fox juices in his tight swollen furry fox balls any longer. "That was all my spunk." Proud of his ability to ejaculate as is some feat. Taking his paw off of Boobafinas back and standing up, still swollen inside of her ass, hanging between the foxes legs like a trophy she flops around bloody and leaking fox spunk out of all of her observable orficices. The fox grabbed her limp body and held her hard around the wings and procceded to mercilessly plummet his knot and stick into the now spunk logged heavy mating toy making his white pee and some blood bubble out of her eyes and nose. He did this for about an hour as the boy sat there and watched in horror. The fox stopping every so often when his swollen fox nuts grew ready to fill her with his fox cubs. His knot untied and he realized that it was not the only thing sliding out of her now soiled avian butthole. The fox hoped it was his thick load seeing that he always has thick musky spunk being a fox, and all at once his still smelly veiny cock slid out of her butt and unleashed an avalanche of fox spunk and the rest of the contents of the avians anal canal all over mr foxes chest tuft and he didnt seems to mind and then proceded to lick Boobafinas dirty soiled buns clean slowly working his way into her gapped bird anus licking away both of their body fluids and her bird mess. Finn couldnt belive what he has seen and almost vomited at the sight of such vile acts but it was a memory he just couldnt bring himself to put in the vault. By the time he stopped thinking about this he realized he was pretty much all the way to the Kingdom and he should of asked to ride his bestie there instead. He then arrived at the palace and proceded to use one of the secret entrances PB told him he had access to at any given time and soon came to the ground floor of the palace and made his way to PBs living quarters only to be greeted by her once he was is mid stride. "Hey hero." She said to the heroboy. Finn blushed in emerassment when almost anybody called him that. "Oh, hey" he replied in shock "Whats up PBs? I have a problem." He admited only to soon realize that was not the best way to go about this because he never liked having to rely on others and didnt want to come off as desperate or needy. There was no going back now he thought. "What is it Finn? Is everybody ok? I can to the l..."Its about that weird wave thing that overswept Ooo" Finn exclaimed then realized he was sounding more like a scared animal by the second. "*sigh* It did something to my natural human shape..... Down there" Finn was terrorified that he would have to show one of his best friends his now odd beastlike looking extremedy. "Oh Finn, this is completley natural and you musnt explain any farther, for i understand heroboy. Personally i was wondering if it did make you a whole hero again. I do not mean to pry but i couldnt help but to notice that you had a circumcision scar around your shaft while you where using the kingdoms showers, i didnt mean to look Finn im sorry but i was just so bewildered that your foreskin may have been removed i couldnt help myself but to see what my hero looks like." Finn was very puzzled about most of what she said. Circumcision scar? Around his shaft? "Are you talking about my black ring under right under the part that looks kinda like Jakes when his slips out? Thats not a scar..... Is it?" "Yes Finn it is, you have had a circumcision. What that means is that they made an incision around your shaft and removed your unnessecary feeling and then inverted you and recreated your beast weinie to be tightly retracted and exsposed at all times and then doesnt harber any nasty bacterium and allows the glans to safely dry out and get stronger so they can please a woman better as well because when your sheath is cut and inverted your once sensitive nerve endings become used to being rubbed on and caratenize leading to an ability to mate harder for as long as you want and fast as you want." Finn has never heard PB talk about this kind of stuff to him before. "Do you have your sheath back?" The heroboy admited he did and asked if she could fix his untight package. "You will have to be circumsised once more if you wish to attempt to reproduce with me in the future Finn, i know that is what you want and your genetics are outstanding, i just want my hero to be strong and clean all over and not just in his mind and heart but also in his most sacred parts. It will make your weiner even stronger too, Finn. I guess you would already know this considering you have been cut considerably close to your head leaving not much for sensitivity and due to it being so close to your glands your frenulum must have been completely removed." PB then remembered how tight and dark the heros cut looked. She was wondering if he could even feel any pleasure with a circ so radical like that. He had almost no inner skin under his tiny try wrinkled gland, like somebody removed only the inner walls that contain all the sensitive touch nerve endings and kept only his non pleasurous outer sheath and sewn it to the base of his gland. The only pleasurable receptors he had left was the heros dryed out pail pink crown permanantly exsposed to the dry air and dust of constant adventuring as well as constant chaifing which always used to make the top of Finns head sting while adventuring but eventually when he his puberty he cured his sensitivity problems due to his tendency to use his socks to rub on the remnants of his tightly fixated manhood. He liked the feeling of the fabric and pretended it was PBs or Huntress Wizard rubbing his chaffed head untill he would try to cum so hard his gland would turn beat red and hurt for a couple days when he obtained erection. But it was all worth is to him to empty his tightening and maturing manhood. PBs stopped thinking about such fantasys with only a teen. Finn sat there blank faced at what he jad just heard "What? Are you saying they you may let me but my..... tier 15 stick..... inside of you? Like, Your different nonmale part?" Finn was never really good at talking about sex, only in his mind. "Yes hero, i honestly can not think of a male in Ooo with better genetic code than you Finn. As well as your clean weinie too, or it will be soon if you wish to ever do anything mature with me. But we might be able to be friends, it will always be in the back of my mind though..... your..... exess beast or sheath if you will." "Ill do it." Said the heroboy seriously. "Im going to have to study up a little bit more on the surgical practice but i feel as if i understand already, i just need some practice first" Finn realized how strange that sounded and they locked eyes. Both realized the potential error in PBs diction. Finn could see the guilt in her eyes but couldnt bring himself to draw any more attension to it. "Not on actual living beings silly billy nor dead ones. Dont you worry your little hero head, we will fix this, i will fix this for you. Just sit back and watch, but not yet because..... yeah. Ill let you know when i develop a method that emulates the same method that was used to make you the strong clean Finn i once knew. Not a dirty boy with a stinky obnoxiusly red gland that looks like a weak cherry. But like i said Finn dont fear. I will make your circumcision the most radical streightening cut that was and ever will be made on your body. Youll be able to keep breeding as fast as you want or even can for as long as your strong hero body will allow you to pump in and out, never having to worry about cleaning up or getting your sperm anywhere like a uncontrollable teen fox in heat. But you will still be able to try to cum and very well might be able to with my help. Just let me know if you still are able to self ejaculate or secrete preejaculant at ALL after a couple of months pass when i correct your sensitivity so i can make further research. Now Finn, may i see your sheath?" Finn was truely afraid for his future with PB and paused for a breif minute and then realized she was rather understanding so far and he looked down and proceded to unbutton his shorts and unzip them pulling both his pants and underwear to his shoes, revealing a rather scared looking uncut bump. He then removed the rest of his clothes and PB asked him to sit on a bed and prop his prop up his rather muscular yet thick legs into a device that presented his pathetic sheath as presented his tight brown anal opening due to his legs being raised and apart. It seemed strange to him why he had to have his anckles fastened but trysted PB knew what she was doing and always had a reason for things he didnt understand. The breeze from an open window cooled the heroboys sweaty bottom and made his stinky rather dark butthole opening give off a tight wink and his teen musk was rather noticable along the bobbing of his doglike erection. "Finn, you need to have your sheath cleaned before examination. This is 90% isopropyl. It might sting a bit, but it will defs smell better. I just need to exspose that little gland of yours first" Finn was really uncomfortable with Peabs just pulling back his overly tight prepuce and asumed how much it would sting or rip. "Pbs please..... Dont do this. You could hurt me. Cant you just open my sheath when you know more about my human boy parts?" Finns manhood sprayed a small squirt of urine weakly into the air out of fear and a defencive move, but due do his phimosis and still fused glands it went moreso everywhere, mostly back onto his sheath and ran down his still sweaty anus. "Dont be afraid my beastly hero, ill be gentle with your weak glans." Finn screamed and tried to move his legs out of his exsposed position with no luck as PB took a clean white towel to clean the musky teen heros underside. She started by lifting the teen heros tight noticably swollen balls, do to the combination of puberty and having a very low and very tight circumcision for most of his teenhood and all of his childhood. PB dabbed in between Finns sweaty, urine soaked buns as the heroboy tried to empty his butt on the towel to try and but more time for him to think of an excape. Finns little butthole started to relax and open making wet noises of air excaping and what was left in his anal cavity after he went in the bathroom this morning, followed by a long squirt of the heroboys buttstuff. PB gasped as she turned around to her lab table as Finn was blushing from having to do something so dirty to his crush to save himself. "That is it, you stinking boy. I no longer care about the research any more. You have no choice now. Youre going to have the tightest and strongest weiner in all of Ooo. Then your grass friend and Jake as well as that musky Mr.Fox and his cub as well. Ive caught that foxcub rubbing his weak little glans so many times. He also sniffs his own butt too, dirty animals, all of you. Im going to even remove that cubs tight little furry nuts so he will never get to feel the satisfaction of mating a another animal. And all of his friends will see his exsposed glans and empty sack. I hope Bronwyn attempts to mate him even after his cubhood is stripped from him, no matter how long they try he is only going to be able to attempt to satisfy her without being able to feel anything sensual and that bulbus knot of his will only be a wrinkly exsposed base and remind him that he is no longer a male foxcub, but a symbol of what happens when you constantly masterbate near my kingdom. He can just have fun letting all of his skater friends take turns sniffing his musky unwashed anus, because thats all he will be able to do when im done with that naughty cub." PB opened her drawer of surgical utensils and grabbed what Finn seen to be a small jar, a syringe and another utensil that he has never seen before but had a decent idea of what it is used for. "This is a plastibell Finn, just your size too, well maybe a bit small for your member but i belive it will work just fine none the less. Now, let me see that stinky little gland of yours, I bet it needs to dry before we begin. Have anything else in that little butt of yours before we start that you want to empty out? No? Then can i reverse your little animalistic heroboy part? Dont worry hero, your gland will feel so much better rubbing against your clothes once more." She walked up to Finns exsposed underside and began to explore his boyhood with little respect for how rough she was, attempting to pull it back at a steady rise in force. The heroboys anus was rapidly dialating hoping to emit some more of his only defence, but all that happened was air traveling in and out of his now dripping opening. "Stop." Asserted the princess and she violently pulled back of the heros tight sheath, instantly unfusing and exsposing his weak red gland. The hero screamed in pain as tears poured out onto his face and then the bed under him. He had never felt a pain like the one he experienced just then. She had ripped the top corner of his foreskin and then held it into place with her hand as he continued to scream and urinate more out of fear, the salty redish urine of the heroboy made his unsheathed member even more unbearable as he let out a long shrill scream as his voice cracked higher by the second. He tryed to stop going but could not out of pain and fear of what his downstairs area actually looked like now. "Your weiner is soo stinky Finn. Atleast i can fold the rest of your now destroyed animal parts now. Ill clean your peeblood off of us, ughh your pee smells to dirty too, thats what comes out of my heros weiner? Something so dirty? Unacceptable. Maybe when you dry up for a couple years your weiner will stop making such animalistic scents." PB then slipped the head of the crying heroboy through his dripping sheath, using the tear as an opening to keep it from unretracting and then applyed more alchohol as Finn once again let out a huge excape of trapped butt air that seemed to go on for 10 seconds followed by drips of the heros anal discharge, PB simply ignored it and then procceded to grab another utensil from her drawer that looked like large plug, Finn continued to scream for what seemed to be forever as his underside was dripping urine, blood and his anal discharge. She then inserted a finger into Finns spread butthole and began to rapidly finger his stinky little anus as he tryed to tighten his opening with no hope. She then fingered harder and deeper, stimulating Finns immature prostate. His face was so red from pain and emberassment from having his one true crush feel his virgin boyhole. She continued to slam her whole finger into his brown tinted butt opening fora whole hour as he tired himself out from screaming and then quietly sobbed as she rummaged around in his stinky little hole. Inserting more fingers as she forced them in faster and faster until his anus could be opened with foreceps to allow insetion of the plug. "This will leave you no choice but to stop squirting your butt at me". She then rammed the plug into his now giant anus making him try to scream with no possible way to anymore. The hero boys face turned even more red as his prostate was stimulated by other than him emptying his butt into a toilet for the first time. He tryed to push it out by trying to think about how bigger things can out of his virgin butt when he goes number 2 all the time. The plug moved with his winking boybutt, back and forth as he tryed to pass the glass device out of his bottom. He almost thought it felt good before noticing that his weiner is now forever destroyed and still dripping urine and blood. "Let me dig out that worthless frenulum, you will never need that, it only makes you squirt your mess like a pathetic animal. I want your balls to stay tight like they are now, soo swollen too. Ill let you be able to never stop pounding me for hours without even having to worry about peeing that white stuff anywhere ever again. Your sack will just get more plump and tight as your boy juice just builds up for all your life. Dont you want a big tight swollen boyhood forever. You can show all the people of Ooo how big your manhood has grown thanks to your tight circ. All your friends will soon want your bulbus boysack once all your white pee builds up during puberty." She pulled the underside of Finns sheath and pulled it back as she removed all of the heros frenulum untill she reached the ring where she planed to make his round incision. His shiny head was not completly over retracted, free from its unhygenic entrapment. When Finn woke up from his unconsiousnes he looked down to remember what PB did to his little immature member as he seen that his incision was connected straight to his now almost skinless freshly cleaned cherry. He was still in the device that PB restrained him in with his anus stretched and dripping what it could not hold in. "Next is that weak little foxcub, im sure im going to need to take his recently decended cubhood, i rather him not able to ever rub his disease ridden spike all over his paws anymore and never feel the need to sniff his own unwiped beast butt any more. I told his Skunk friend if he tells me where he is ill let him slide his spunk covered glan in the butt of a Bronwyn clone im not going to make, even the mention of her made his slimy rocked attempt to slip out of the skunks pathetic sheath." " Pb please dont hurt anybody any more, my dangle is so donked up now just because you want me to be able to have sex forever? What the frick is wrong with me being able to have my peepee in me? You cant do this to me or Mr. Foxes cub. He cant help being an animal that likes animal things. Even i hate the look of his tight little fox butt..... He flaunts is all the time and cant help it. Just like i wanted to show people my new sheath and now ive been stipped clean of my happiness and my weiner feels like its on fire. Give me my weiner back. Ill go to the bathroom again right here and make a mess your little hands have to clean. Or ill go inside of you when you let me. I'll fill you with so much dirty pee PB. I'll never try to put my spunk in you ever even if I'm able to. I'm going to just pee in your candy butt and youll never have my boy load in you. Im going to put it all into Bronwyn too. Jake really made a cute little butt to squirt my boy seed into. Your never getting me to make white pee inside of you. Bronwyns stinky little doggie butt is going to get all of my white pee until she has to empty that Brown little dog hole of hers so I can fill up her little butt again." "You may leave Finn" PB unrestrained the recently circumcised hero with his broke butt. She noticed how innocent the hero looked with his head obviously exsposed from forceful mutilation. She was so glad that he was very weak and easy to strip clean and make him a cute little human with a cute little human cock once again. Finn ran out before even grabbing anything to wear and took of sprinting for an exit with his stretched butt almost inverted, and his little dangle cold and available to view, clearly freshly circumcised and swollen. The candy Kingdom looked at the boy with fear in there eyes as he and tried to cover his new cut boyhood and his stretched butthole. He hid on the outskirts of the candy wall sobbing about his boyhood, now looking like a red rod of wotrthless meat. He stood with tears on his eyes and staining his blue shirt and continued to seek out the forest animals to warn them of their fate. Still naked and with his drippy butt Finn rushed to notify the Fox Family. Finn felt exposed and had seccond thoughts about showing his exsposed state to the family and hoped no Fox cubs seen what the mutilated hero was packing. "Does Mr.Fox even breed with other foxes?" The heroboy wondered as he recalled that he very well could of murdered Boobafina with his "Slimy white fox pee." As Finn assumed it was. "Maybe i should just let the animal be unable to breed. But if Jake is right and we are all animals, i wouldnt want to go through this again myself. What if theres another fox he has a fancy for, And she was willing to let the Mature Fox put his sticky pee in her pee thing?" Finn wasnt taught about sex properly and assumed pee turned white when it mixes with a "Female weiner or butt". And wondered why Mr. Fox would go pee in Boobafinas butt to the point of certain death. "I have to go boomboom bad" Finn heard as the noise of tree leaves turned to his right. The voice sounded young and prepubecent, but still cracking from recent hormonal pubecence. "Make sure you clean yout butttuft when your done." A more mature voice stated, as Finn heard uncontrolable air escaping from a butt that needs to go boomboom. He spotted a quaint foxcub that looked rather female, still exspelling air out of their butt, Running to empty their dirty bottom. The foxcub almost noticed the naked hero, bending at their furry knees. Finn thought the cub looked rather cute when they strained to pass what was inside of the cubs butt. Finn could observe the foxcubs almost black anus flex as more air was resleased. He could smell inside of the fox childs butt as they continued to struggle, still assuming the cub was female. "I wonder if her girl weiner is where all her musk comes from?" Finns member started to grow hard and he let out a yelp of pain.The foxcubs dark brown butthole let out a very audible *plaaaaaaaaaph* in fear. Smell filled the air around the hero. "Whos there?" The cub said as they where attempting to clench their cub anus around the escaping air. All Finn could do is smell and watch the foxcub empty themselfes as they looked around in fear. "Its just me Finn. Im sorry if i startled you but this is a super emergenie. I rather nobody see my like this, i cant hide it forever, so just try to keep your eyes above my waist? "Its ok to be naked here. We are all animals and im not ashemed to say that i am trying to go boomboom"plug your nose if im offending you. And i will keep my vision away from your....... Boyhood? I wont mind if you cant keep your eyes off, i realize that humans sit in a chair to go booms. Just try not to listen to my foxhole or start sniffing for musk. Im pretty in pain at the moment and need time to finish up." "You promise not to look down?" Sead the heroboy. "I not ashamed anyway. Youre right, My body is nothing to be ashamed of nomatter how i appear. I am and will only be Finn, and this heroboy has nothing to be afraid of." Finn stepped out of cover and stood proud. Letting his tight dangle be exsposed to the windy forest air. His soiled boyhole still dripping with blood and buttstuff. The foxkid seemed to keep his word none the less and seemed not to notice Finns Perky little shaft unable to bob up or down no matter how soft or emberrased, suspended stiffly in place always appering to have a little red tipped boyspike ready for action even in deep sleep. "Hey, can i speak to what i would figure to be Mr.Fox Once youre finished with your break?" Finn only heard the noises of the shameless young fox trying to empty himself on the woodland ground. He started making shrill squeaks as Finn watched him use his immature anus enlarging and returning to normal size repeatedly. "This foxboy really has to finish soon. Hes making 


End file.
